


Like A Virgin

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M, there is no actual ghostbusting in this it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon, a 40 year old virgin, takes his relationship with Ray to the next level for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics of these two I wrote, last summer. 4,000 words of fluffy NSFW goodness. Set in the movie continuity, between the first and second movies. I'm not sure why I wrote it in the second person, but I think it works.

You sit on the couch and check your watch. 7:30. He’ll be here any minute. Your heart is pounding in your chest. You reach for the silk handkerchief you sprayed with his cologne and rub it under your nose in an attempt to calm yourself. You’re nervous. Part of you wonders if he’ll even show up after the stunt you pulled this afternoon at the firehouse. It had been pretty clear that he’d been getting into the action when you stopped it before either of you even got your belts off. He said it was alright. You’re not sure if you believe him. You’re not even really sure why you’re so nervous. You’ve been friends with Ray for eons, dating for a few months. Even if you never manage to get between the sheets with him, after defeating a mad Sumerian god together, you figure the two of you are pretty much stuck with each other.

You don’t have time to worry about it now, though. There’s a knock on the door and you feel yourself tense. “Now or never, Egon Spengler.” You stand up, straighten your tie, and peek through the peephole briefly to make sure it is, in fact, your partner, and not a lost pizza delivery guy like the last person to show up this evening. You swallow hard, take a deep breath, and murmur, “Now or never,” to yourself again. You unlock the door and open it, smiling as not-nervously as you can. You can only hope he doesn’t notice. “Hey,” you say, in the most nonchalant tone you can muster. He responds with a warm smile and invites himself in. You move aside, shutting and locking the door behind him again. “So, um…”

His smile grows. “You’re nervous.” You feel your face fall in response. He can tell. You should’ve known he’d notice. He knows you too well. “Egie,” he says quietly, taking your hand in his. “It’s okay. I understand. I was nervous my first time, too.” You look him in the eyes for the first time since this afternoon, when you stopped the action before it really even began. You can almost feel yourself relax. His eyes are shining, brimming with the sincerest love and understanding. God, you’re lucky. “We’ll go as slow as you need. And if you want to stop, we will. No questions asked.”

“… I’m sorry about this afternoon, Ray.” You look away again, gently removing your hand from his grasp so you can pace as you need. “I just… I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never felt this way before. About anyone.” You pause. “If you want the honest truth, it’s kind of scaring me.

There’s another short period of silence, and for a moment you fear you’ve frightened him or driven him away. Then he comes closer and you feel arms around your waist, and he rests his head on your shoulder. "It’s okay,” he repeats, holding you tight. “I know you’re nervous. It’s okay to be nervous. I promise you, if you need to stop, we will. I won’t ask any questions or make you feel bad about needing to stop. I love you, Egon. I want you to be comfortable. Worst case scenario I have to go jerk off in the bathroom.” He smiles, and you can’t help but crack a genuine smile yourself.

“… Alright.” You lay your hands over his and shiver slightly when you feel lips on your neck. You think maybe he was just trying to comfort you further, but you honestly can’t be too sure, considering you invited him over for the express purpose of having sex. He seems to notice and smiles against your skin. 

“Feel good?”

“Mmhm,” you reply, closing your eyes and trembling again as he kisses your neck again, this time a bit closer to your shoulder, just barely above your collar. God. He’s good. As he should be, you suppose. You know he got around like a tomcat in college. And probably in high school, too, come to think of it.

He unwraps his arms from around your waist and takes your hand again. “C'mon,” he breathes into your ear, sending chills down your spine. “Lead me to the bedroom, handsome.”

God. Handsome. Of all the things he could have called you right there, that’s what he chose. You kind of like it, though, and you can’t tell him no. Even though your legs are shaking and you feel kind of dizzy, you manage to harness your motor skills and walk him to your bedroom, the entire time feeling more like you’re floating than walking. Is that normal? Hell if you know.  
You open the door despite your shaking hands and take him inside, shutting the door behind you and flicking on the lights. “Sorry it’s a mess,” you mumble, as he sits on your bed, kicking his shoes off. “I’ve been too busy fretting the entire evening to clean.”

“Egon.” He smiles up at you and pats the spot beside him, inviting you to sit beside him. You can’t resist him. Settling yourself next to him, he takes your hand again. “It’s okay. I promise you, it’s okay.” He kisses you gently. Okay, that you can get behind. Returning the kiss, your free hand tangles into his hair momentarily, while his rests on your side. Okay. Yes, this is nice.

He breaks the kiss, and the two of you look each other in the eyes again. His seem… darker. A little more wild. You bite your lip in trepidation, and he lets go of your hand to stroke your cheek. “I love you,” he whispers. You swallow around the lump in your throat again, feeling your face get hot. God. This is weird. “I love you, too,” you respond, breathless.

A smile. “Come here,” he says quietly, then pulls you close, shifting your positions. He’s laying on his back, you supporting yourself on your elbows above him. Oh. Not beating around the bush, clearly. “Is this okay?”

“I. Um. I don’t…” you stutter, flustered and alarmed. “Raymond?”

“Yeah, Egon?”

“… Go slow.”

“Of course.” He runs a hand through your hair and kisses you again, then lets his hands wander down. He gets your tie off of you first. He breaks the kiss for air, and whispers, “Is it alright if I get your shirt off?”  
You nod wordlessly, not sure what you could say. He gets your sweater-vest off, and then sets to work on the buttons of your shirt. You take a deep breath, trying to relax. Oh, god, this is going to happen, and you can only hope you’re ready.

He undoes the final button and glances at you expectantly. You get what he’s going for and shrug off your shirt. There’s a brief pause as he stares at you shirtless. Feeling exposed, you cover yourself, only for him to gently take your hands and move them out of the way. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathes, letting go of one of your hands in order to run his down your abdomen. You shiver under his touch, biting your lip. He’s so gentle… and his hands are so soft…

He stops when he gets to your belt buckle. “Egon?”

“Hm?”

A smirk, and he says, “You think this is gonna get very far if I’m not naked, too?”

Oh, right. You noticed he’d dressed pretty plainly where you made an effort to look as nice as you could for a nervous wreck who forgot to put shoes on. Jeans and one of his band t-shirts. And he looks incredible. You gently peel off his shirt and discard it somewhere on the floor. Probably across the room. You don’t care at this point. You have so many emotions and sensations swirling around you, you don’t care about anything except him. You run your fingers through his chest hair, delighting in the way he makes a soft sound that you would almost describe as a purr at your touch. You swear your fingertips are tingling as you make it to his belt buckle. The two of you exchange a look.

“Are you sure, Egon? We can stop if you need to.”

You pause and gather yourself. “No.”

“No?”

“No. We’re not stopping. I want this.”

He smiles a little and kisses you gently. “If you’re sure… if you need to stop just say so…”

And with that, he’s working to remove your belt, and you’re working to remove his. The two of you remove each other’s pants- and socks- in short order. You both pause, drinking in the moment and the sight of each other. He smiles and quips, “You know, I always pegged you as a tighty-whities kind of person.”

You blush and nuzzle into his neck momentarily. “Shut up,” you mutter, suddenly a little self-conscious. He tips your chin up and kisses you. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Mmf.” You return his kiss, forgiving him without using any words, as his hands trail over your body. You jump a little as he squeezes your ass. Well, what ass you have. He chuckles a little. 

“God, it’s like a cliff face back there, Egie. Flatter than a pancake.”

This time, you have a quip to return to him. “You have more than enough for the both of us, Raymond.” You smile and kiss him, taking the initiative for once, and you feel him smile against your lips. He’s just as good at taking friendly insults as he is at dishing them out, thank God.

When you separate, you have to ask. “… How are we going to do this…?” You know how sex works, obviously… you’ve just never had it. You’ve never been interested in anyone sexually before. He smiles and rubs your shoulders for a second, then trails his hands down again, this time hooking his fingers under the waistband of your underwear. He stops and looks up at you.

“Yes?”

A pause. Then you nod. “Yes.” And with that, he removes your underwear and discards them in some random direction, just like the rest of your clothes, to be picked up in the morning. You still don’t care. You feel yourself turning scarlet, though, as he takes the sight of you in. You blush harder and cover yourself. After all, the last time someone got a load of your dangly parts was when your mother changed your diaper for the last time.

But he smiles, and he kisses your cheek, and removes his own underwear. You think he was trying to show you he’s not embarrassed and you shouldn’t be either, but honestly, this only serves to alarm you further- mostly because he’s obviously pretty aroused while you, embarrassingly enough, have only made it to half-mast due to your nerves and the butterflies in your stomach making it hard to focus.  
“Still nervous?” he breathes into your ear, suddenly a bit closer than you expected and again startling you, considering a moment ago he was on his back below you, and now the two of you are sitting side-by-side again. You nod silently, words escaping you at the moment. He smiles and kisses the shell of your ear. You feel his breath, and hear him whisper, “Tell me what you want me to do,” and that seems to do the trick. You feel a stirring between your legs as you grow harder, and you shiver slightly. Wow. So this is what being naked with someone is like. Weird.

“Egon, baby. What do you want me to do?”

“… I don’t know.”

An understanding smile. “Start simple, huh?”

“I guess.” You blush. “I-I’m sorry. N-none of the literature mentioned…”

He laughs softly. “You and your literature, Egie… some things you can’t read about in books to prepare for. It’s… what did you think sex would be like?”  
“I don’t know,” you repeat. “I… everything I’ve read about the subject focused solely on its… primary purpose. Reproduction.”

Another laugh. “That ain’t gonna be a problem, Egie, trust me. I don’t have the right anatomy. We have about a snowball’s chance in hell of ending up with a baby from this.”  
“I know that, Ray.” You sigh quietly. “I just… I don’t even really know where to start. How do I…?”

He kisses your jaw and rubs your inner thigh. “How about this? I’ll do things I think you’ll like and you tell me yea or nay.” You feel the lump in your throat returning and attempt to swallow it, and nod again.  
And with that, he wraps a hand around your…

Oh. Oh my. You shudder the moment he touches you and let out a quiet sigh when he starts rubbing slowly. Okay. Alright. That’s alright. You let out the softest moan and let your head fall back, biting your lip as he picks up speed. He rubs his thumb over the tip and smiles a little at the tiny little gasp this earns him. He’s talented. Very talented.

He slows his motions and kisses you softly. “God, you look beautiful right now,” he murmurs against your lips. “If you could see yourself right now…”

“I probably look-” a pause to moan- “kind of silly, actually…”

“No.” He kisses you again, then whispers against your lips once more, “You’re gorgeous.”

You tremble as the knots in your belly start tightening. Sure, you’ve never had sex, but you’ve jerked off once or twice, and you know what that means. You place your hand atop his and halt his motions. “I… I want more than just this.”

He raises an eyebrow inquisitively. God, he’s adorable. “I want you to teach me, Ray. Teach me everything you know. Please.” A bemused smile. Still adorable. “I trust you.” His grin grows, and he says, “I don’t know about everything I know, Spengs.”

Then he removes his hand from your now-throbbing erection and kisses your neck, in the hollow just below your Adam’s apple, driving you ever closer to abandon. “But I’ll teach you as much as I think you need to know.”

And then he starts kissing his way down your chest and stomach, glancing up at you and smirking knowingly before he…

Oh, wow. Okay, no, you weren’t expecting that. You don’t mind, though. Your mind goes blank and all you can focus on is the warm, wet suction around your length. Somewhere in the back of your brain, it registers momentarily that as he’s putting his mouth in places you honestly weren’t aware humans put their mouths (the literature didn’t mention this, either!), one of his hands is playing with your balls and oh god if he isn’t careful you’re going to finish like this and have no energy to get to the “good part” (as so many of your peers in college described it).

You’re not sure how apt that description is. This seems pretty good, really. You tangle your fingers in his hair, panting softly through your nose. Oh, god, he’s good…

“Stop!” you whimper, and he immediately halts what he’s doing and pulls off. “Are you alright?” he asks, utmost concern in his voice. God, you are so lucky. He loves you. You know he does.

“M'fine,” you breathe, still panting a bit. “I just… don’t want to get worn out… all the literature-”

“Egon, baby. Forget the literature.” He gets up off his knees and sits on the bed beside you again. “The literature couldn’t have prepared you for things we’re gonna do.”

“… It… did only mention what happens when a penis enters a vagina.”

“And I can assure you I don’t have a vagina.” You pause and mull this over. “So… um, Raymond? How do we…?”

He raises an eyebrow and you make the connection. “Oh. Um. No, the literature certainly didn’t mention that.”

“Didn’t think so.” Ray kisses you and wraps his arms around you gently. “Mmm. If you’ll excuse me a second, babe…”

He gets up and wanders over to his discarded pants, and digs around in the pockets. He returns to you with a small tube of personal lubricant and a condom. He places them on the nightstand, and kisses you again. “Come here. Get on top of me.”

He again lays on his back and pulls you atop him. You cock an eyebrow and he smiles up at you. “Mm. Yeah, this would be easier if I got on all fours, or laid on my stomach or something, but…” He strokes your face. “I want to watch you. You look so beautiful when you’re… mm, god. You get my point.” He kisses you again.

You look down, a bit confused. “So, um… do I just stick it in there, or…?”

“NO!” You jump at how sudden and stern he is. “No, oh my god, no. Not unless you want to take me to the emergency room because I’m bleeding out of my ass.”

“Oh, god… really?”

“Yes, really.” No smile this time. He’s all business. “What you need to do is grab the lube.”

You take the tube on the nightstand. “And?”

“Put some on your fingers.”

“What?”

“Just trust me.”

You lube two fingers, not sure exactly how many he’s asking for here. He nods. “Perfect…”

And then he takes your hand and guides the lubed fingers to his… oh. Well, then. “Ray?”

“What?”

“You’re… serious?”

“Yes. Egon, trust me. I can handle it. This’ll make it easier on both of us.”

You bite your lip. “If you say so.” And with that you kiss him softly, and as he takes a deep breath, you feel the tip of your index finger slip in. He grunts quietly in response. 

“Ooh, God… s'good. More.”

“Define more.”

He grips your wrist and pushes your finger in deeper. Oh. That’s what he meant. You glance up at him and feel your breath catch in your throat. Pleasure is etched into his features, his teeth gritted and his eyes shut. God almighty. “Ray?”

“Move your finger.”

You start moving your finger in and out gently, not wanting to hurt him if you can help it. He groans quietly, shivering as you move. Beautiful. He grunts softly, and whispers “Crook your finger.” You can’t tell him no. You crook your finger slightly, and run over a little bump. You’ve read enough anatomy books to know you’ve hit his prostate, and he cries out and writhes a bit in response. Well, you weren’t expecting that response. “Did I hurt you?”

“No! Fuck, no, Egon, if you stop I’ll kill you!” he cries in response, squirming below you as you brush over that one spot that seems to be driving him wild. “FUCK! Egon, fuck, please, please–!”

“Please what?”

He grips your wrist and removes your finger from his tight heat. “I can’t… Egon, please. I need you…” He hands you the lube again. “Slather your dick in this.” Well, at least he’s to-the-point about it. “What about the condom?”

“Well…” he sighs heavily, clearly not really wanting to stop the action. “I’m clean. I got tested a month ago, just in case, and I haven’t been with anyone since… a good six months or so before we even got together… and, well, you’ve never been with anyone.” He smiles a little. “If you want to use it, we can. I understand if you want to. It’s trusting me with your life.”  
You pause and think a second. Then you smile at him. “I trust you.”

He visibly relaxes, and kisses you gently. “Then get to work.” You nod and empty a generous amount of lubricant into your hand, and coat your length. It takes all your willpower to stop, actually- it feels amazing. Ray whimpering beneath you brings you back to Earth, to some degree. He gets his legs around your waist and guides the head of your cock to his opening, biting his lip as contact is made. You shiver a bit, yourself. “You’re sure I’m going to fit?”

“Positive.” He kisses you again. “Please, Egie. I’ll tell you to stop if you need to.” You nod, and press forward. He whimpers softly as you slowly enter him, gasping and biting his lip as the head pops in. The rest of your length follows easily, and he pants softly as you come to rest inside him, as deep as you can. His head falls back against the pillow, and he smiles up at you. Softly, “You’re huge.” You smile a little and lick your lips, and whisper, “What now?”

“Move. Like you were moving your hand…” You pull out a bit and push back in, earning yourself a soft “ooh, shit” from your partner. God, he’s so beautiful. “Good?”

“Yesss…”

“You’re not in pain…?”

“No. Egon, baby… if it hurts, I’ll tell you, please… harder…”

You can’t hold back anymore. You thrust into him harder, faster, and wrench a yelp from him. He clutches the sheets, panting, crying out as you pick up speed and momentum. He’s loud, actually- you’re surprised you can’t hear the neighbors downstairs knocking a broom against their ceiling. Not that you’d be able to hear them, really. Between the bed slamming against the wall and Ray howling, you can’t hear yourself think. You gasp a little in shock when you feel nails dig into your back and drag down. Ray cries out louder, raking his nails down your back again. You’re shocked he isn’t drawing blood.  
His legs wrap around your waist fully and pull you in as deep as possible again, leaving you little room to move. He seems to like that, though. His toes curl, his face is red, he’s sweating, panting, swearing and moaning and screaming and- oh, god. The knots in your stomach return, and you set your teeth in your lip and feel your eyes drift shut. “Oh, god, Ray,” you murmur, shivering, as you continue thrusting into him, as his nails dig into your shoulders again.

“Egon! Oh, god, Egon, yes, yes–!” He cries out and clings tighter to you, burying your nose in his neck. “Egon, m'gonna come, don’t stop, please!” You couldn’t stop if you wanted to, and you manage to get out, “S-should I pull out…?”

Your question is answered when he draws you in as deep as possible and holds you there as wet heat splatters your stomach and he screams your name in a way you’ve never heard anyone scream it before. “OH, FUCK, EGON!” he cries, clinging tight. As he comes, he clenches around you, surrounding your cock in tight heat as the knots finally unwind. You release inside him, panting heavy and shaking. When you feel yourself finish after what seems like an eternity, you collapse on top of your partner, panting, as he clings to you. You lay there together, holding each other, sweaty and exhausted. Eventually, you pull out of him, figuring it would be extremely awkward if you passed out like this, on top of him with your cock buried in him.

He’s the first to break the silence, with two words. “Holy shit.” You smile a little and ask, “Is that a good holy shit, Ray?” He’s quiet for a while again, and then says, “I need a fuckin’ smoke.”

He digs around in the pocket of his pants again and retrieves a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting one in his mouth and lighting it, he sighs softly. “Wow.” He smiles and removes the cigarette from his mouth. “You were amazing, Egie… not bad, for your first time.” He leans over and kisses you gently. You didn’t notice during, you were so focused on the act, but he smells like cigarettes and sex and cologne. It’s bizarrely alluring. “That’s what I was missing all those years.”

“Yep… was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“You have no idea.” You sigh happily as he snuffs out his cigarette in the ash tray you never bothered to get rid of after you quit. It was quite handy for wads of gum and Twinkie wrappers, anyway. He curls up to you, making that purring noise again, and sighs. “That was amazing, Egie…”  
“I have to agree.” You stroke his hair. “We should do it again sometime.”  
“Mmm.” He’s half-asleep. You smile and kiss his forehead as he dozes off, and let yourself follow him shortly after.


End file.
